


Remember, A Child is Listening.

by helenaaugust



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gay Pride, Homophobia, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, канонная смерть персонажей, семья Алекса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenaaugust/pseuds/helenaaugust
Summary: Мы видели семью Люка и знаем их судьбу, но что насчет Алекса?Семья Алекса не была плохой. Родители любили его, просто не понимали.Но что случилось, когда они услышали ужасную новость, и что стало с ними двадцать пять лет спустя?
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 3





	1. The Shadow of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember, A Child is Listening.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432326) by [Creazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creazy/pseuds/Creazy). 



Был четверг, и группа сидела в студии. Началось лето, каникулы, и ребята продумывали план действий. Идей для новой песни не хватало, что было странно.

Люк и Джули сидели у пианино с кучей бумаги, Реджи играл какие-то риффы на басу, сидя в кресле, а Алекс лежал на диване, уставившись в потолок. Просто уставившись. Тревога нашептывала ему, что нужно помочь или заняться чем-то, чем угодно, но все, что ему хотелось, это остаться наедине со своими мыслями и позволить чувствам поглотить его. Парни всегда говорили, что он самый эмоциональный, и, наверное, они были правы.

– Эй, Алекс, как тебе? – позвал Люк, наконец привлекая его внимание.

Алекс наконец очнулся и вернулся в реальность, мгновенно делая вид, что он все слышал.

– Да. Да, хорошо звучит, - произнес он, поднимаясь с дивана, и взял со стола палочки.

– Чувак, что с тобой? Ты даже не ходишь из угла в угол, как обычно. Что-то точно не так, – вмешался Реджи.

Алекс провел ладонью по волосам, собираясь с мыслями. Ему нужно было уйти подальше от всех.

– Я уйду ненадолго. Подышу свежим воздухом, – сказал он и испарился.

Реджи посмотрел на Люка и Джули:  
– Он же знает, что у нас больше нет легких? – он был немного обеспокоен.

Люк положил лист бумаги и ручку на пианино. Если бы он сказал, что не волновался, это было бы ложью. Уже несколько дней Алекс был не в себе, хотя ничего не изменилось. У них был небольшой писательский блок, но ничего такого, что могло бы повлиять на Алекса. Люк задумался, не говорил ли Алекс ничего особенного на этой неделе, но так ничего и не вспомнил.

– Так, если все молчат, я скажу: с Алексом что-то не так, и я начинаю переживать, – вмешалась Джули.

Парни переглянулись и кивнули.

– Он всегда витает в своих мыслях, но это уже слишком, – добавил Реджи.

Люк все еще обдумывал, в чем же могла быть причина. Насколько он знал, у них с Уилли все было хорошо, и Алекс был счастлив.

– Может, пойдем поищем его? – спросила Джули. – Я не знаю, какие у вас, призраков, правила.

– Дадим ему немного времени и пойдем на поиски, если он не объявится через несколько часов, – предложил Люк. – Может, он просто хочет побыть один.

Все волновались, но понимали, что не следовало лезть в дела Алекса.

– Ладно. Я поставлю таймер на… три часа, и если Алекс не появится, то вы поищете его. Хорошо? – сказала Джули, устанавливая на телефоне таймер.

Ребята согласились. Они не хотели лезть не в свое дело, но Алекс был их лучшим другом и, можно сказать, братом, и что-то его серьезно беспокоило.

– Окей, таймер установлен, – сказала Джули. – О, вы знали, что на следующих выходных в Лос-Анджелесе будет прайд-фестиваль? Надо посмотреть, нужны ли им еще выступающие. Нам скорее всего дадут небольшую сцену сбоку, но было бы круто, и больше людей узнали бы о нас. Мы можем сделать радужные значки с названием группы.

Пока Джули говорила, Люк и Реджи переглянулись. Кажется, они поняли, в чем дело. Они были приведениями всего полгода и еще привыкали к новому миру 2020-го. Все-таки девяностые – совсем другое время.

– Что? – спросила Джули, заметив реакцию парней. – Что я такого сказала?

Они переглянулись еще раз, и Реджи заговорил:  
– Возможно именно поэтому Алекс такой… такой.

– В смысле? 2020 на дворе. Прайд-фестивали – это сейчас нормально. Ничего ужасного. Кто угодно может пойти, – сказала Джули. Если Алекс беспокоился о фестивале, она могла бы рассказать ему, как сильно все изменилось с 1995 года. Хотя и есть несогласные, за двадцать пять лет многое изменилось, и к ЛГБТ+ сообществу в Лос-Анджелесе хорошо относились.

– Нет. Ну, это может быть частью проблемы, я не знаю. Все сложно, – Люк вырвал Джули из ее размышлений.

– И как мы можем помочь? – Джули решила сделать все возможное.

* * *

Алекс гулял по Голливудскому Бульвару, наблюдая за тем, как люди бегали вокруг и фотографировались с живыми статуями, одетыми как разные герои и знаменитости. Он смотрел на звезды под ногами и замечал имена, которых раньше не слышал. Всего лишь очередное напоминание о том, что он пропустил, когда умер. На одной из звезд могло быть его имя, а не какие-то джинсы. Кто вообще додумался выделить звезду паре джинсов? Но вместо того, чтобы смотреть на свою звезду, Алекс гулял по Аллее славы, а люди проходили прямо сквозь него.

Алексу казалось, что жизнь наконец начала налаживаться. Точнее, не совсем жизнь. Все происходящее было странно, и не собиралось становиться менее странным. Так почему же что-то хорошее выбило его из колеи? Уилли пригласил его на прайд. Никто бы их, конечно, не увидел, но все же это был бы его первый парад после смерти, так что это много для него значило. Алекс был приятно взволнован, но в уголках его подсознания маячила тень прошлого, о которой ему не хотелось думать. Хотелось просто спрятать ее и притвориться, что ее нет, но она не собиралась исчезать.

После еще часа бессмысленных блужданий Алекс направился обратно в студию. Кто-то наверняка уже придумал, что можно сыграть.

* * *

– У него полчаса, – сказала Джули, посмотрев на таймер. – Может, уже пора пойти? Где он вообще может быть? Я же не могу телепортироваться, как вы.

Не прошло и секунды, как Алекс появился в комнате и приземлился на диван.

– Ну что, придумали что-нибудь? – сказал он, стараясь показать, что все нормально. Оттолкнуть маячащую тень было труднее, чем он думал, но выпускать ее он не собирался.

Джули подскочила от неожиданности.  
– Ты вернулся! Все нормально?

На Алекса начала накатывать тревога.  
– Эм, да. Все хорошо. Хотел подышать свежим воздухом, – он откашлялся. – Так чем вы тут занимаетесь?

Люк и Реджи переглянулись. Ничего не изменилось после ухода Алекса. Частично из-за писательского блока, частично потому, что их мысли были заняты другим.

Джули заговорила:  
– Мы так ничего и не придумали. Много незаконченных идей.

Алекс осмотрелся. К тревоге прибавилось недоумение. Почему все так странно себя ведут?

После тишины, длившейся как будто целую вечность, Джули не выдержала:  
– Вы же знаете, я не умею скрывать ничего от друзей, – произнесла она и посмотрела на Алекса. – Мы переживаем за тебя.

Алекс заставил себя улыбнуться.  
– Не переживайте. Я в порядке. Здесь просто стало душно.

– Это из-за парада? – быстро проговорила Джули. – Многое изменилось с 1995. Честно.

Алекс напрягся. У него не было никакого желания говорить об этом.  
– Парад? Неа, нет. Эм, Уилли позвал меня пойти с ним, это классно.

– Да, чувак, это отлично, – добавил Люк, пытаясь избавиться от душащего напряжения.

– Джули предложила узнать, можем ли мы выступить на фестивале. И раздать радужные значки с названием группы, – вставил Реджи.

Алекс такого не ожидал, хотя ничего удивительного в этом не было.  
– Эм, да. Можем узнать, – сказал он.

– Но если не хочешь, можем этого не делать, – добавила Джули. Разговор казался бессмысленным, но она не знала, насколько сложной была ситуация, которую упоминали парни.

– Ну, мы можем попытаться. Больше людей о нас узнают, – сказал Алекс и встал. – Давайте сначала разберемся с писательским блоком. Порепетируем и посмотрим, придумается ли что-нибудь, – он хотел поменять тему, но вместе с тем надеялся, что, если он начнет играть с любимыми людьми, тень исчезнет. Он не хотел сейчас с этим разбираться. Рано или поздно ему придется это сделать, но не сейчас.


	2. A Parent's Take On Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алекс решает узнать, как живут его родители сейчас, но его преследуют воспоминания последних несчастных лет жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все, написанное курсивом, - воспоминания.

_– Думаю, тебе стоит поговорить с пастором Джоном. Он поможет. Мы желаем тебе только добра! – умоляла его мать._

_– Нет, мам. Прекратите, пожалуйста. Я не прошу вашего разрешения, я не могу изменить себя, – ответил Алекс._

_– Александр! Не повышай голос на мать, – сказал его отец._

_Алекс был сокрушен. И в последнее время он нередко находил себя в этом положении. После каминг-аута несколько месяцев назад отношения с родителями стали настолько натянутыми, что напряжение можно было ножом резать._

_– Ты поговоришь с пастором Джоном. Ты не просишь нашего разрешения, так что и мы у тебя просить не будем. Я позвоню ему утром, и мы договоримся о встрече. Ты пойдешь. Конец дискуссии, – сказал отец и вышел из комнаты, громко хлопая дверью._

_– Мы желаем тебе только добра. Сейчас ты не понимаешь, но потом еще поблагодаришь нас за это, – тихо добавила его мать и последовала за отцом._

_Алекс был растерян. Он не знал, что делать. Алекс остался в комнате в одиночестве, и его накрыло волной эмоций, но в то же время он не чувствовал ничего. Так что он решил пойти в студию, сейчас это было единственным безопасным местом._

_Дорога на велосипеде была недолгой, и вскоре Алекс оказался в студии и упал на диван. Он был совершенно выжат и почти благодарен за то, что никого не было рядом. Если в студии должны были пролиться слезы, никто бы ничего не знал._

* * *

– Бро. Алекс? АЛЕКС!

Его вырвали из воспоминаний, и чья-то рука начала махать перед лицом.

– Простите, ребят. Я отключился, – сказал Алекс, осматриваясь.

Три пары глаз, смотрящих прямо на него, не были довольны этим ответом. Алекс понимал, что ему необходимо с кем-то поговорить, но он не мог. У всех были проблемы с семьями, но все они были разные. Алекс до сих пор любил своих родителей и отчаянно хотел выяснить, что же произошло с ними за последние двадцать пять лет, но представлял, что это будет очень тяжело. С постоянными воспоминаниями и так было трудно справляться, и он не хотел страдать, узнав, кем стали его родители.

Возможность того, что они остались такими же, пугала Алекса, но в то же время отсутствие изменений его успокаивало. Одна мысль, спрятанная далеко в подсознании, постоянно терзала его: вдруг родители были рады, что Алекс погиб? Веди им не пришлось больше беспокоиться о том, что церковь подумает о их сыне-гее. Они думали, что он попал в Ад? Они этому обрадовались? Их жизнь стала лучше без него? Алекс снова и снова прокручивал эти вопросы в своей голове.

Прайд приближался, и Алекс начал замечать то, о чем в свое время даже мечтать не мог. Его окружала реклама с ЛГБТ+ людьми на афишах и в журналах. 1995 год был не худшим, но Алекс не представлял, что сможет при жизни увидеть то, что видел сейчас. Ну, если серьезно, он и не застал этого при жизни. Равенство браков было законным в Соединенных Штатах, и люди не боялись рассказывать о себе в социальных сетях. Алекс не совсем понимал, как работают социальные сети, но ему нравилась сама идея.

– Иии, он снова впал в транс, – произнес Люк.

Реджи поделился своей теорией:

– Может он… заряжается? У нас может закончиться заряд? Мой еще не закончился, но мы не спим, так что рано или поздно…

– Простите. Я просто задумался о многом. Но я снова здесь. Что мы делаем? – спросил Алекс.

Он пытался избавиться от тревоги, спрятать кучу мыслей и вопросов как можно глубже, чтобы они никогда не возвращались.

* * *

Алекс постучал в дверь комнаты Джули. Уважение личных границ было проблемой поначалу, а иногда и позже, но наконец все осознали (за исключением нескольких случаев каждую неделю), что личная жизнь и личные границы – это важно.

– Да? – спросила Джули.

Алекс заглянул через закрытую дверь.

– У тебя есть минутка? Я стучался.

Джули улыбнулась тому, что он не забыл о стуке. Ей пришлось напомнить себе, что это лишь первые шаги.

– Конечно. В чем дело?

Алекс подошел и неловко встал у края кровати, не зная, как правильно поступить. Джули усмехнулась:

– Можешь сесть, если хочешь.

– Ага. Да. Спасибо, – он улыбнулся.

Она обеспокоенно посмотрела на него.

– Все хорошо?

– Я люблю парней. Они мои лучшие друзья. Мои братья, – начал Алекс и сделал паузу. Джули кивнула, чтобы он продолжал, – Ну да, ты это и так знаешь. Короче, я хочу найти своих родителей и узнать, как они, – сказал он, избегая смотреть в глаза Джули.

– Окей. Хорошо. Почему ты не хочешь рассказать ребятам? – спросила она. Джули старалась его поддержать и надеялась, что не надоест ему с расспросами.

– Они не очень любят моих родителей. Родители просто… эм… не очень меня поддерживали, – продолжил Алекс.

– Ясненько. Ладно. Можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь, – быстро сказала Джули, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

– Нет, все нормально. Они просто были очень религиозными, – ответил он. Ему все еще казалось, что он должен их защищать.

– Итак, где нам их найти? – спросила Джули с полуулыбкой.

* * *

_– Гомосексуалы обречены провести вечность в Аду. Если они захотят измениться, то смогут сойти с этого порочного пути, – произнес пастор из-за кафедры, и прихожане согласно забормотали. – Мы, дети Господа, обязаны привести потерявшихся овец обратно в стадо. Гомосексуалы не навсегда потеряли свой путь, они могут быть исцелены и спасены, – продолжил он._

_Несколько человек в зале сказали «Аминь». У Алекса скрутило живот, он избегал чужих взглядов._

_– С годами поддержки содомии становится все больше. Гомосексуалы стремятся, чтобы ваши дети к ним присоединились. И мы должны быть бдительными в этой борьбе. Нужно остерегаться таких вещей, как рок-н-ролл, телевидение и кино, но главное – общественных движений, сделанных содомитами в этом городе, ведь их цель – обратить наших детей, – пастор разгорячился. – Мы должны спасти наших детей! – он закончил._

_Последовали громкие «амини» и аплодисменты. Мать Алекса с улыбкой посмотрела на сына._

_После службы он должен встретиться с пастором Джоном, и это его ужасно пугало. Хотелось поскорее покинуть это здание и пойти к друзьям в студию. Алекс задумался, там ли они сейчас. Никто из них не ходил в церковь._

_– Александр? – позвал пастор Джон. Алекс кивнул._ _Пастор улыбнулся и повел его в заднее помещение, где находился его офис. – Итак, чем я могу тебе помочь?_

_Алекс растерянно посмотрел на него. Родители должны были все объяснить._

_– В смысле? – спросил он._

_– Ну, твои родители рассказали мне о твоей проблеме, и я хочу начать с того, что я рад, что ты здесь. Не зря говорят, что первый шаг к исцелению – это признать, что у тебя есть проблема, – он улыбнулся. – Как ты думаешь, в чем корень этого всего?_

_Тревога Алекса зашкаливала. Что он должен был ответить?_

_– Что-то ты сегодня не очень разговорчивый, – сказал пастор после паузы. – Ничего, тогда я начну._

_Пастор облокотился на спинку стула и взял в руки Библию._

_– Это твой новый лучший друг. Давай начнем с молитвы, хорошо?_

_Алекс ничего не ответил, а пастор Джон уже опустил голову._

_– Господь, сейчас я сижу с молодым человеком, который попал под влияние Сатаны и сбился с праведного пути. Я привожу его к Тебе в надежде, что Ты положишь на него свою руку для исцеления и благословишь его, чтобы он нашел путь истинный и научился жить Тебе во славу._

* * *

Алекс изо всех сил старался не думать обо всем. Он начал сомневаться насчет поиска родителей, но очень по ним скучал. Мысли никуда не исчезли. Обрадовалась ли семья его смерти? Им стало легче жить? Наверное, точные ответы – лучше, чем ничего. Алексу нужно было отвлечься, так что он отправился посмотреть, чем занимаются парни и Джули.

Джули сидела на кухне и наблюдала, как ее отец готовит обед. Реджи тоже там был. Между ним и Рэем завязалась странная односторонняя дружба, но Реджи все устраивало, так что никто ему не мешал.

– Выглядишь не очень, – сказал Реджи, когда Алекс сел рядом.

Джули с сочувствием взглянула на него, но ничего не сказала, чтобы ее отец не заметил. Они слушали, как Рэй делился главными событиями дня и рассказывал, что тетя Джули должна была принести им еду.

Джули снова посмотрела на Алекса, и у нее появилась идея. Возможно, не очень хорошая, но попробовать стоило.

– Хей, пап? – перебила она.

– Да?

– Можешь дать совет? – спросила Джули, незаметно поглядывая на Алекса.

– Конечно, ты же знаешь. В чем проблема? – спросил Рэй и подбодрил ее улыбкой.

Джули глубоко вздохнула и понадеялась, что Алекс не будет злиться.

– У моего нового друга проблемы с родителями, – начала она. – Они очень религиозны и перестали его поддерживать, потому что он признался им, что он гей. Я не знаю, что ему сказать. Ты родитель. Что бы ты ему посоветовал?

Рэй положил нож, которым намазывал масло на хлеб, и задумчиво посмотрел на нее.

– Это сложно. Наверное, сначала стоит сказать… я надеюсь, он понимает, что с ним все нормально.

Алекс то начинал внимательно смотреть на Рэя, то отворачивался и старался ни на кого не смотреть. Он не знал, что чувствовать.

– Дальше я бы сказал, что Бог не стал бы давать человеку сердце, полное любви, а потом запретил бы эту любовь. В Библии говорится, что только три чувства бесконечны, и одно из них – любовь. Некоторые люди так переживают, что другие подумают об их семье, что начинают забывать, что мысли других людей – не мысли Бога. Понимаешь, что я хочу сказать? – сказал Рэй, стараясь собраться с мыслями.

Джули посмотрела на Алекса, который в свою очередь пристально смотрел на ее отца.

– Да, все понятно. А что ему делать с родителями?

Рэй глубоко вздохнул.

– Я не знаю, как обстановка у него дома, и какая у него семья, но, если они хорошие родители, они будут любить своего ребенка несмотря на всё. Возможно, им понадобится время, чтобы все обдумать, но надо дать им шанс привыкнуть, – он продолжил намазывать масло на сэндвич.

– И если вдруг ему нужно где-нибудь остаться на время, и его родители не против, можешь сказать, что у нас в студии есть диван-кровать. Хорошо? – он улыбнулся. – Мы принимаем всех твоих друзей.

– Спасибо, пап, – Джули улыбнулась и посмотрела на Алекса, но он отвернулся и испарился, как только она хотела продолжить разговор.

Реджи все еще был здесь. Он посмотрел на Джули.

– Я поищу его, – сказал он и тоже исчез.

Джули боялась, что зашла слишком далеко. Ей показалось, что Алексу бы помогла родительская поддержка. Она надеялась, что он не будет злиться, но все же решила дать ему время успокоиться.

– Сделаешь мне тоже? – спросила Джули у папы, когда он доставал со сковороды жареный сыр.


	3. How Do You Define Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курсив - воспоминания.

Прошло несколько дней, и все вернулось на круги своя. В некоторой степени. Ребята снова начали писать песни и договорились о выступлении на Прайд-фестивале. Родители Алекса так и не нашлись, но Алекс особо и не старался. Может, они и не хотели быть найденными. Он ходил к их старому дому, но они там больше не жили, так что он решил оставить поиски. Джули сказала, что посмотрит в интернете, но Алекс не настаивал, а она не хотела переходить границы, и поэтому они решили отложить это дело.

Ребята репетировали перед выступлением. Все были в предвкушении, хотя концерт планировался маленький. Это должно было быть небольшое выступление в кафе на улице Стрип, но также это была возможность заявить о себе, а это было важно. Алекс чувствовал себя лучше. Ему запомнились слова отца Джули, и он начинал понимать, почему Рэй так понравился Реджи.

Было что-то приятное в мысли о том, что Алексу разрешили бы ночевать в студии, если бы он был жив. И пока было достаточно просто знать, что у него было бы место, где можно остаться, и группа, которая была для него семьей. Это заставило тревожные мысли замолчать, хотя бы временно. Конечно, Алексу все еще хотелось узнать о родителях, и он надеялся, что у них все хорошо, но пока ему хватало новой семьи. У него были парни, Джули, и даже Рэй и Карлос, хотя они и не знали о его существовании.

Алекс с нетерпением ждал встречи с Уилли на прайде. Возможность просто повеселиться и посмотреть все самое интересное, зная, что никто их не увидит и не осудит, казалась глотком свежего воздуха для Алекса, который привык всегда следовать правилам. Он еще не привык к тому, что может войти куда угодно, но открывающиеся возможности его очень радовали.

До выступления оставался всего день, и ребята проходились по песням, которые собирались сыграть. Алекс был взволнован. Он обожал играть с группой, и его очень радовало, что Уилли там будет, для него это первый концерт «Джули и Призраков», и Алекс был готов зажечь.

– Окей, давайте еще раз с первого припева. Вы готовы? – спросила Джули, записывая что-то на листе бумаги.

– Давайте, – ответил Люк с улыбкой.

Люк был без ума от Джули, и это не было секретом. Все вокруг это понимали, хотя и Люк, и Джули отказывались признать свои чувства. Никто не представлял, как бы сложились отношения между призраком и живчиком, и, возможно, именно поэтому они не хотели признаваться. Встречаться с приведением было бы слишком странно. Алекс задумался, что бы ему сказал Алекс из прошлого, узнав, как он сейчас живет. Или не живет. Он еще не понимал, как это все называть. Было бы неплохо в прошлом знать, что с ним случится.

* * *

_– И куда ты собрался? – закричал отец._

_Алекс не хотел отвечать. Он хотел просто взять вещи и уйти._

_– Отвечай, – снова рявкнул отец._

_Алекс не собирался участвовать в скандале, но к этому все и шло._

_– У нас концерт. Важный. Очень. Так что я пойду, иначе не успею на саундчек, – сказал он, продолжая собирать вещи._

_Его мать обеспокоенно посмотрела на мужа и сына._

_– Алекс, нам кажется, что это тебе вредит, – тихо произнесла она._

_Алекс посмотрел на маму и замер. Не так он надеялся начать самый лучший вечер в своей жизни._

_– Мы играем в Орфее, мам. Это очень круто! Мы так долго к этому шли. Это моя мечта._

_Отец встал между ними._

_– Эта музыка отравляет твою душу. Пастор Джон сказал, что ты не пришел на прошлую встречу. Это из-за этого? Из-за твоей дьявольской музыки?_

_– Папа, ты вообще слышал нашу музыку? Мы довольно известные, если ты не заметил, – сказал Алекс. Он был зол и специально сказал последние слова, чтобы задеть родителей. Он знал, что они ни разу не слушали их музыку. И знал, что они обвиняли группу в том, что они сделали его геем, что было совсем безумно. Музыка не делает никого геем._

_Лицо отца заметно багровело от гнева. Мать стояла в стороне с обеспокоенным видом. Казалось, что она вот-вот заплачет. Алекс знал, что еще секунда, и он засомневается в своем решении уйти, так что он схватил рюкзак._

_– Видишь, что ты сделал с матерью? – крик отца раздался за спиной Алекса, когда он вышел из комнаты._

_На секунду он остановился и глубоко вздохнул. Спор можно было отложить. Алекс не хотел, чтобы его родители испортили лучший вечер в его жизни._

_– Я вас люблю. Вернусь поздно, – сказал он и выбежал на улицу, пока никто не успел его остановить._

_Оказавшись на улице, Алекс глубоко вздохнул, отпустив тревогу. Теперь его волновало только предстоящее событие. Они выступят в Орфее. Эта ночь будет особенной. Он к этому готов._

* * *

– Итак, мы начинаем в восемь, а сейчас можем погулять, – сказала Джули.

Они приехали в пять, чтобы провести саундчек, и теперь могли посмотреть фестиваль, пока оставалось немного времени. Их окружали киоски с едой и различными товарами, вся улица пестрела яркими цветами. Все разошлись по группам. Джули с Люком, Алекс с Уилли, Реджи с Рэем и Карлосом. Ребята звали Реджи с собой, но он настоял. Странные отношения, но он был счастлив, так что никто не возражал.

Прогулка Алекса и Уилли быстро закончилась, потому что последнему нужно было ненадолго уйти, и Алекс вернулся к остальным. Рэй и Карлос купили поесть, и поэтому все сидели за столом. Парни обсуждали предстоящее выступление и отпускали редкие шутки о людях, проходящих мимо, а Джули еле сдерживала смех.

Люк пытался быть серьезным, но ничего не выходило.

– Так вот, когда мы будем играть… – начал он, но был прерван.

– Радужная собака! – воскликнул Реджи.

Джули обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, о чем идет речь, и увидела маленькую белую собачку с ушами, покрашенными в цвета радуги. Это было мило, но реакция ребят оказалась еще интереснее.

– Как они это сделали?? Джули? Ты видишь? Она радужная! – продолжал Реджи.

– Божечки, это же самая милая собака в мире, – сказал Алекс и заметил, что навстречу ему идет еще одна собака.

– Простите, она обычно ни к кому не пристает. Наверное, еду почуяла, – извинилась хозяйка, пытаясь оттащить щенка хаски, на шею которого был надет радужный бант. Но щенок очень хотел подойти.

– Джули, попроси, чтобы она к нам подошла. Пожалуйста, – умолял Люк.

Джули улыбнулась.

– Можно, она подойдет?

Женщина пожала плечами и позволила щенку подойти к столу. Карлос встал, чтобы погладить собаку, но у нее были другие планы. Она направилась не к Джули или Карлосу, а к стулу рядом, на котором, как всем казалось, никто не сидел.

– Щенок нас видит? – спросил Реджи, его глаза широко раскрылись от изумления.

Алекс встал и начал играть с собакой, но всем вокруг казалось, что она радостно прыгает вокруг свободного стула. Парни сразу начали спорить, кто будет следующим.

– Очень странно. Простите. Не знаю, что с ней сегодня такое, – снова извинилась хозяйка и взяла щенка на руки. – Хорошего вам вечера, – сказала она и ушла.

Джули засмеялась над реакциями ребят. Люк был расстроен, что щенка отобрали, Реджи просто радовался щенку, а Алекс рассуждал о том, что собаки не должны их видеть.

Пока семья Молина справлялась с едой, вся компания смотрела концерт на главной сцене. Он был отличным, но парни критиковали каждую группу. Когда последняя группа попрощалась и ушла со сцены, к микрофону подошел мужчина.

– Мы хотели бы поблагодарить всех, кто присоединился к нам, чтобы послушать музыку и отпраздновать вашу гордость. Любить себя и окружающих – очень важно. А пока следующие музыканты готовятся, мы приглашаем на сцену представителей благотворительной организации, которая занимается просвещением семей с детьми, принадлежащими к ЛГБТ+ сообществу, и оказывает им материальную помощь. Приглашаем на сцену Роберта и Линду Мерсер.

Разговоры о собаках и музыкальных группах вдруг прекратились, Алекс побледнел. Джули была в замешательстве и посмотрела на друзей, пытаясь понять, что происходит. По их лицам было легко понять, что они знали этих людей.

К микрофону подошла пожилая женщина, следом за ней вышел мужчина. Семейная схожесть была очевидна, и догадка Джули подтвердилась. Она посмотрела на Алекса. Парень выглядел так, как будто в любой момент готов был испариться. Удостоверившись, что отец и брат не обращают на Джули внимания, она наклонилась к Алексу.

– Все нормально? – прошептала она. Джули хотела обнять Алекса или хотя бы взять его за руку, и парни ее опередили. Люк взял Алекса за руку, а Реджи слегка приобнял его за плечи.

Алекс кивнул. Он не отрывал взгляда от родителей, которые начинали свою речь.

– Добрый вечер. Спасибо, что пригласили нас, – сказала женщина. Из толпы послышались поддерживающие возгласы. – Меня зовут Линда, а это мой муж Роберт. Мы хотим рассказать свою историю и объяснить, что предлагает наша организация, – она улыбнулась. Отец Алекса приобнял ее за плечи.

– Наш сын – это лучшее, что с нами случалось. Он был добрым, честным, верным и невероятно талантливым. Идеальный ребенок. Когда ему было шестнадцать, он сказал нам, что он гей. Я хотела бы сказать, что мы сделали все правильно и пришли сюда, чтобы этим поделиться, но все было совсем не так. В 1994 году Алекс совершил каминг-аут, и мы не представляли, что нам делать. Наша церковь твердила, что это проблема. Все вокруг говорили, что он попадет в Ад и что мы будем ужасными родителями, если не обратимся за помощью. Мы последовали указаниям. Мы говорили ему ужасные вещи. Мы заставляли его каждую неделю ходить на встречу с пастором, и мы до сих пор не знаем, что ему там могли наговорить. И мы раскаиваемся за это, – произнесла Линда, и ее муж кивнул.

– И однажды вечером, в 1995, к нам в дверь постучали. Никакой родитель не готов к такому. На крыльце стоял полицейский, и он сказал, что наш сын в больнице, в критическом состоянии. Он сказал ехать в больницу как можно скорее, потому что прогноз не был хорошим, – ее голос дрогнул. – Казалось, что через двадцать пять лет станет легче, но легче не стало, – она грустно усмехнулась и вытерла слезу. Тогда микрофон взял ее муж и продолжил говорить.

– Наш сын погиб двадцать пять лет назад, а наш последний разговор был ссорой. И не обычной ссорой. Мы говорили ему, что он не имеет права на существование. Я много из сказанного хотел бы забрать, но я все еще дорожу воспоминанием о его последних словах – он сказал, что любит нас. После всего, что мы сделали, он нас любил. После его смерти мы были сокрушены, любого родителя такое сломает, но мы обратились за помощью, и нас приняла благотворительная организация, которую мы сейчас и представляем. Они предоставили нам терапию и познакомили с людьми, которые тоже потеряли своих детей. Мы долго думали обо всем произошедшем и многому научились. Мы продолжали двигаться вперед только потому, что понимали, что даже если нам поздно что-то исправлять, другим семьям еще можно помочь. Наша организация предоставляет как индивидуальную, так и семейную терапию, есть группы для религиозных людей, а также они предоставляют всю нужную вам информацию, когда вы готовы ее получить. Мы, например, некоторое время вообще никого не слушали, но они продолжали нас терпеть и поддерживали до самого конца, – Роберт слегка засмеялся, и его жена тоже засмеялась, вытирая слезы.

– Мы здесь, чтобы сказать, что, если вам или вашей семье нужны ресурсы, многие люди готовы помочь. В 1995 у нас не было интернета, чтобы найти нужную информацию, но мы понимаем, что ее там целое море, и это может кого-то запутать. Поэтому, если вам нужна помощь, социальные работники готовы встретиться с вами, где бы вы ни находились, – произнес отец Алекса, и Линда снова взяла микрофон.

– Наше главное сожаление в том, что мы потратили ценное время со своим сыном на ругань и повторяли, что он недостаточно хорош. Но это не было правдой тогда. И сейчас тоже. Он достаточно хорош, как и все вы. Вас любят, и в вас нет ничего плохого или неправильного, – она быстро вытерла слезу. – Если вам нужна информация, вы можете взять брошюру или найти нас в интернете. Любой может исправиться. Посмотрите на нас. Спасибо за внимание и да благословит вас Бог, – закончила она.

Казалось, что они сейчас покинут сцену, но перед уходом Линда снова взяла микрофон.

– И Алекс, где бы ты ни был, мы любим тебя, очень сильно, и мы гордимся тобой, – сказала она и отправила в небо воздушный поцелуй.

Джули плакала. Она посмотрела на Алекса. Его глаза были широко распахнуты от изумления, по щекам текли слезы. Он изо всех сил сжимал руку Люка, а Реджи уже совсем обнимал его, положив голову ему на плечо. В глазах всех троих стояли слезы. Джули не знала, что делать. Он хотела поговорить с Алексом, но не знала, как и что можно сказать.

– Мы пойдем сходим за десертом, – сказал Рэй, выводя Джули из транса. Она посмотрела на него, и он увидел ее заплаканное лицо, – Что случилось? У тебя все хорошо? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

Джули быстро вытерла слезы.

– Да, все нормально. Я слушала людей, которые выступали. У них очень грустная история. Но я в порядке, – с улыбкой сказала она.

Рэй улыбнулся и поднял палец, чтобы переплести его с пальцем Джули.

– Пап, пошли уже, очередь и так длинная, – сказал Карлос, не замечая, что он прерывает важный момент.

– Мне тоже принесите, – попросила Джули, и Рэй последовал за Карлосом.

Как только они ушли, Джули пододвинулась ближе к парням. После окончания речи они так и не изменили своего положения. Сейчас на сцене уже представлялась новая музыкальная группа.

– Эй, – Джули привлекла внимание Алекса. Он посмотрел на нее, – Мы их все-таки нашли, – она улыбнулась.

Алекс выпустил смешок. Да, нашли. И самое странное, что, когда он думал, где могут быть его родители, такого он точно не представлял. Его родители только что сказали, что гордятся им. В глубине души он знал, что они его любили, но только что они перед сотнями людей сказали, что любят его несмотря ни на что. Он не знал, что теперь делать. Он очень хотел побежать и обнять их.

– Не хочу портить такой трогательный момент, но мы через полчаса выступаем, – сказал Люк, посмотрев на время. Он встал и подал Алексу руку. – Готовы встряхнуть этот фестиваль?

– Конечно, – ответил Алекс, принимая руку Люка и вставая. Все четверо обнялись, и Джули было все равно, что подумают другие люди.


End file.
